The Tin Man
by rika08
Summary: The day the stranger came to town, no one in Gale County knew what they were in for. completely Au Western. C/DG, Az/G. Appearance by most characters.


The day the man came to town, a strong storm was blowing over the decrepit town. The lights had all been put out as he rode through. He was road weary, bearing the dirt and grime of an endless journey. His horse trotted through the decrepit town, toward the only light in town. He led his horse to the back stalls and dismounted. Dust drifts off his trench and hat as he makes his way to the entrance.  
The windows are cracked and covered in grime, but still left enough to see through them. The interior wasn't in much better condition than the rest of the place. The tables were on their last leg-some literally. The chairs were cracked and uneven on the ground. Half the lights seemed to be working. Even the doors were barely hanging onto the wall as he gave them a push. His boots echoed as he entered the saloon. His eyes glanced over to the piano that had one too many bullet holes in it and around it. The whole place needed to be burnt to the ground and built up.  
"We're closed." came a feminine voice.  
The man turned to find a young woman standing behind the bar, wiping down glasses. Dark brown curls were tied back by an emerald ribbon. Her top once appeared to have been white, but now showed the years of mistreatment it had endured. He figured the owner had shared in the mistreatment as well. She was incredibly young for a place like this. There were smudges of dirt on her face, but her brilliant blue eyes clearly showed she knew how to handle herself, just by holding his gaze. She set the rag down and arched one of her brows. She made quite an impression. The mirror behind her matched the whole saloons appearance, broken, filthy, but still standing.  
"Just looking for a room." He replied.  
The girl shook her head. "She's not workin' right now. And we're closed."  
It took far longer than it should to realize what the girl had said to him. He shook his head. "You misunderstood. I'm just tryin' to hold out until the storm passes. Alone."  
"You passed the boarding house on the way here." She explained. She picked up the next glass and began wiping it with her rag. "They've got plenty of rooms."  
"And a roof that won't last the storm." He replied.  
The girls eyes narrowed. She slammed the glass down on the table and glared at him. "You don't look like those prissy city cowboys that are used to the finer things in life, so I'll cut you a little slack. What we got ain't the best and we know it, but it's better than nothing. You can either take what we can give you, or you can get your ass back on your horse and keep riding. I'm sure you can reach Central County in a few hours."  
"Look here kid-"  
His remark was suddenly cut off by the loud rumble of thunder several miles off. The girl jumped at the noise. The lights flickered for a moment. Then the sky opened up and the downpour began. Within seconds buckets of water poured from the heavens. The man sighed heavily, now he was most certainly stuck with the kid, unless the physically threw him out. And he wouldn't be surprised if she tried it either.  
Suddenly the kid shot around the bar and rushed out the door. Through the grimy windows, he watched her rush around the front of the saloon. She stopped at the first window and closed the shutters against the glass. He watched as the loose shitters beat against the windows and walls. He turned his attention back to the girl and found her struggling with the shutters. He sighed to himself and set his pack on the counter. He marched out the doors and into the rain. The roof was full of holes that provided a means for the rain to drench them. The wind against them, causing the shutters to beat against the saloon. The girl tried her best the pin the shutters and secure them at the same time. He came up beside her and held the shutters against the window, giving the opportunity to latch them together.  
Thunder rumbled overhead again, making the girl jump beside him, but it didn't deter her from her task. She moved to the next set of shutters had began the process over again. Another gust burst through and blew the shutter from her grip. He quickly grabbed the shutter back and she latched it. The rain increased in volume and force, pelting them through the gaps in the roof. They moved to the remaining windows, easily latching them together before the stranger guided her back through the front doors.  
The girl latched the front doors together and headed toward the bar. The rain soaked her completely through. Her dark hair and ribbon now stuck her the back of her neck and back. Her shirt clung to her body and dripped onto the floor. He wasn't surprised to find the girl had been wearing trouser while she hid behind the counter, and even those were leaving water trails with each step. But he was surprised, and begrudgingly concerned, to find that she was barefoot. She pushed her hair out of her face and walked around the bar. She reached beneath, where he could see, and retrieved and set of keys.  
"You still want that room?" She asked.  
The stranger frowned. "Thought you didn't have any?"  
The girl shrugged. "They're not usually meant for one, but you're welcome to it. With the storm it's a little cruel to the horse to make you ride again."  
The stranger gave a snort. "Guess it would."  
"There's a fireplace too. You can dry your clothes." She said, nodding toward his coat. She walked around the bar and headed toward the back room.  
The stranger grabbed his pack and followed the girl into the back hall. The remainder of the saloon wasn't in much better condition than the front, but it held up against the storm. Kid had a good point, it wasn't pretty but it was enough. She led him to the furthest room and unlocked the door.  
The door opened to a small, barely furnished room. A small bed was set up against the left wall. Beside it was a small table and oil lamp. There was a window that held back the wind and rain with moth eaten curtains. A small table and chair were set up near the right of the door. A stone fireplace was built across from the bed. It wasn't pretty, but it was enough.  
"I'll get the fire going." The girl said, stepping into the room.  
The stranger followed her into the room and gently caught her arm. "That's not necessary."  
The girl frowned. "You sure?"  
"You gave me a room. I've got it from here." he replied. "Besides, you need to change out of your wet clothes."  
The girl looked down at her appearance, as if realizing her own condition for the first time. The stranger was starting to think the girl wasn't used to having someone put her first. The girl shook her head. "No, you're my guest-"  
"And as your guest, I'm suggesting you take care of yourself." he said. "I insist."  
The girl looked uncertain. "You sure you don't need anything?"  
"I've got a dry place to sleep, what more do I need?" he asked, setting his pack on the table. It wobbled but didn't fall.  
"If your sure." She said. She turned toward the door to leave.  
"Much obliged for the room, ma'am." He said. "I apologize for me previous behavior."  
The girl snorted. "I've seen worse."  
"Doesn't excuse mine."  
"You got a name?" she asked.  
"Cain."  
"Welcome to Gale County, Mr. Cain." With that, she shut the door to the Cain's room.


End file.
